Random Sonic FanFiction
by BigFanOfTheUser sonictailsbros
Summary: Okay, yeah, I'm back! This is a Sonic the Hedgehog and Scribblenauts crossover! (This takes place about three days after Scribblenauts Unlimited) Sorry, but I suck at summaries. At least I'm not the only one who does though… Also, I have three genres, but I can only have two. Here are my three: the first two… and adventure…! It may or may not be retarded…
1. IT Happens…

(play Star Wars theme)  
One day, somewhere on Mobius, deep within the depths of a forest in the Mystic Ruins, there was a house… okay, forget this, just stop! Please?  
(Pause Star Wars theme)  
C'mon! Please!? I'll give you $100,000 if you just skip straight to the story! PLEASE?! Of course, you're still here.  
(Resume Star Wars theme)  
There lived two Mobions, but we'll get to that later. It was just a normal day to them, but neither of the two had ANY idea what was in store for them that day.…  
(Stop Star Wars them)

"Well, I'm bored," said a voice.

* * *

We interupt this fanfiction for some breaking news: I forgot the d $% disclaimer.  
Anyway, here it is: No own, me. Own story, also me. Probably won't shut up EVER, for the third time, ME!  
Back to story…

* * *

"Me too, but I'm not complaining all the time," said a different voice.  
"Be quiet, Knuckles!"  
Sonic was on the phone with Knuckles. "Uhhhh, Sonic? You've been talking to Knuckles for 30 minutes," said Tails.  
Sonic and Knuckles were still talking/yelling/quietly screaming (lol) over the phone. Then, three seconds later, "BE QUIET KNUCKLES!", followed by that high-pitched ringing noise you'd here after a big explosion. After that, Sonic slammed the phone on the floor, breaking it in two… hundred (point five?). "Uhhhhh, I'm afraid to ask what that was about," mumbled Tails.  
"Oh, Knuckles was just talking about you, and he said [content removed do to this being rated K+… not M], so, then I got a tiny, little bit pissed off," said Sonic.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh, I don't even know what half of that ment."  
"Good," replied Sonic.  
All of a sudden, the ground started to shake, and then everything went black.  
"S-sonic?! Wh-where are you?!" shouted Tails.  
No reply. "I can't see anything!" shouted Tails to himself.  
Then, everything got really loud. He heard a faint voice in the background. "TAILS!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"S-sonic?"  
Then, everything became silent. Then the total blackness turned to total "greyness", then whiteness.


	2. Where are we…? (ch 002)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story idea. Also, "fun"-fact: when Flipnote Hatena™ was still available, I was the user —Random:D— ! Also, on ROBLOX, I'm ssbbrawler8920. Just let'n ya know.  
Teh Story: (yes, I ment to say "Teh"…)  
—––Tails' POV––—  
*Cough! Cough!* Ugh, wh-what happened? Where am I? Wh-where's Sonic!? "SONIC?!" I yell out.  
"Hey, Tails? I thought you'd never wake up!" a voice called.  
Spoiler alert: It was Sonic. "Hey, Sonic? Where are we?"  
"I have no idea, buddy," he replied.  
It looked like some kind of farm. Then I saw a guy wearing a light blue hoodie, a necklace with a big yellow star on it, green shorts, big grey headphones, plain blue shoes, red socks, a green notebook with a star on it, and, most noticeably, he has a big red-orange hat, that looked like some sort of rooster helmet. (spoiler alert)

Yeah, so that's it. Sorry it's so short. Sorry most of it was describing this "mysterious stranger".


	3. Who is he? (ch 003)

Disclaimer: Me no own Sonic the Hedgehog, or [if I say the other thing I don't own, it might spoil the story]…

—––Sonic's POV––—  
I saw Tails starring at something/someone, so I tried to see what/who he was looking at. In the distance, I see some kid who [insert description from chapter 002 here…]. "Hey, Tails, I'm gonna go ask him where we are, okay?" I ask.  
He says, "Uhhh, okay, Sonic."  
I run off over to the stranger. I then say, "Hey, uhh, do you know where we are?"  
"Hmm?" he replies, "Oh, right now, you're at my brother, Edwin's farm."  
I walk back over to Tails. "Uhh, apparently, we're at some guy named Edwin's farm," I say.  
"Umm, okay? That was helpful," Tails says sarcastically.  
The stranger walks over to me. He says, "Do you need directions to get out?"  
"Yeah, where's the closest city?" Tails and I both ask at the same time.  
He says, "Uhh, just keep walking right, until you see a bus stop. By the way, my names Maxwell, what's your's?"  
"I'm Sonic, and this is Tails," I say pointing towards Tails.  
We both then go to the bus stop. Then Maxwell follows.


	4. Not again! (ch 004)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Scribblenauts. SEGA owns Sonic, and 5th Cell+WB Games own Scribblenauts. I do own this story though.

—––Maxwell's POV—––

When Sonic, Tails, and I arrive, we see some fancy-looking guy in a tuxido and a monical, walking along, like a normal person in this world would: no elbow or knee joints, and he says, "Walking like this is COMPLETELY normal." (Note: I made that up, that has nothing to do with Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Remic [iPhone], Scribblenauts Collection [both Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts with missing object called LOL WUT in one], Scribblenauts Unlimited, or Scribblenauts Unmasked [the only Scribblenauts game I haven't played])

"Uhhhh, okayyyyyy then," I say awkwardly.

All of a sudden, most of the people here turn around and glare at Tails' backside. I try to see what they're looking at. I notice they're starring at Tails' secong tail. Uh-oh, I hope that doesn't mean anything bad. Tails starts fidgeting around. Sonic and I notice. Tails mumbles something. It was hard to make out, but it sounded like, "Oh great, this is like traveling back in time and reliving a nightmare.", or, "The show's, great! Listen, my bike's traveling back into a mime, and killing the black knight over there." Yeah, defendantly not the second one! All of a sudden people start walking up to him. Tails yells, "Okay, now might be a good time to get out of he-", then he was punched in the face by someone, then falls to the ground.

"Hey!? What the heak?!" I yell, while Sonic helps Tails back up to his feet.

"Ow-ow-ouch!" moans Tails.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	5. Sounds like a plan to me! (ch 005)

Disclaimer: This is a waste of space…

—––No one's POV––—  
"Tails, are you alright?" asks Sonic.  
"Yeah… kind of… I don't know, I'm in pain, but yet, it doesn't hurt," said Tails, "wait, that made no sense…"  
Meanwhile, Maxwell was still yelling at the person who punched Tails, until eventually, he was so angry, he took out his notebook, and spawned a COLOSSAL CAGE (CONTAINER), and trapped the person inside of it. (for resons I will never, did he add the adjective COLOSSAL to it) Then, a bunch of people crowded around the trio. Tails became really nervous. "C'mon, Maxwell, we're getting out of here!" said Sonic.  
Then Maxwell and Tails both say at the same time, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan!"  
The trio run into a hotel thingy, that I'm pretty sure doesn't exist in the real game. (Note: This takes place slightly after Scribblenauts Unlimited) Then the trio (I'm using this word too much, aren't I?) go over to the check in counter thingy. Sonic rings the bell. A woman appears. "How may I help you?"  
"Uhh, yeah, we need a room," says Sonic.  
"How many people?" asks the lady.  
"Three," Tails answers.  
"Okay. Your room is 306. Here's your room key," the lady then says.  
'Weird, I thought we'd have to make a reservation before we come here,' thinks Tails. Well, I have a logical explanation why they didn't have to make a reservation: this is a fanfiction made by the same person who was —Random:D— on Flipnote Hatena (before it's operations stoped)…  
The three went to room 306, and went into there room. At the same time, a young girl walked into the hotel. She needed to stay somewhere too. However, the lady said that there were no more available rooms, and that she'd have to share with room 306. 'I hope the people at room 306 are nice' the girl thinks to herself when she's in the elevator.  
To Be Continued…


	6. The girl (ch 006)

Disclaimer: I do not own… blah, blah, blah, Sonic, bleh, bleh, bleh, Scribblenauts, talk, talk, talk, SEGA, yak, yak, yak, Fifth Cell and WB Games, nag, nag, nag, I own the story.

The girl finally reaches the third floor. She finds room 306. She takes out the room key, but then puts it down, and knocks first.  
––—the girl's POV—––  
I hear the voice of an eight-year-old boy yell, "Who is it?"  
I reply, "Uhh, my name is Lily, and there are no more available rooms, so I have to share with you."  
I hear a far too familiar voice say, "Lily?!"  
––—No one's POV, inside the hotel room—––  
"What, do you know her?" asked Sonic.  
"Yeah," Maxwell said, "she's my sister!"  
Maxwell opens the door. "Hey, Lily!" Maxwell said.  
"Hey, Maxwell," Lily replied, "so, uhh, who else is here?"  
"Us," said Sonic and Tails once again at the same time.  
Lily walks up to them. She's shocked to see a blue 15-year-old hedgehog, and a yellow two-tailed eight-year-old fox who both can talk there. Lily just stands for what seemed like hours to her (but was really 20.25 minutes). She then yells, "OHMYGPSHHE'SSOCUTE!" in one breath ("OH-MY-GOSH-HE'S-SO-CUTE!), then runs up to Tails and starts hugging him really rightly.  
Tails starts sweating, "Uhh,I-i ca-can't *GASP* br-breath!"  
Lily lets go. "Sorry," she said.

Eh-heh, awkward!  
Anyway, to be continued…


	7. Who…? (ch 007 lol, 007!)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic or Scribblenauts, I wouldn't have (pronounce that "half" if you're reading aloud) to make a FANFICTION about it, now would I? I'd be asking Fifth Cell (if I own Sonic) for permission to make a game about it, or asking SEGA (if I owned Scribblenauts) for permission to make the game…  
Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are ©SEGA…  
Maxwell, and all other Scribblenauts characters are ©Fifth Cell and WB Games…

–—–—The Story—–—–

"Oh, sorry," apologized Lily, somewhat awkwardly.  
"*GASP* *COUGH* Uhh, o-o-k-k-k-kay…" studdered Tails, trying to catch his breath.  
"AWkwARd…" murmured Sonic.  
Maxwell just stood there, laughing. "Aw, c'mon! Stop laughing Max!" yelled Tails.  
Maxwell immediately stopped laughing. "Uhhh, I don't like being called 'Max'," replied Maxwell.  
Somewhere, outside the hotel, someone was watching everything. He then smirked, then ran away. Where? The author of the fiction, nor the other guy who helped him out will ever understand why he went there. (nor will they tell you who he is, or where he went in this chapter; nor will they ever, on a normal basis, spell 'color' 'colour', 'favorite' 'favourite', etc.)  
Back in the hotel room, nothing much was going on. (other than all four of them playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on PS3 [yes, I said PS3, not Xbox360. I only own a PS3, not an Xbox360]…)  
"Grrr! C'mon!" yelled Maxwell and Lily, "No fair! You two are teaming up against us! This is free for all, not team death mach!"  
"Whatever," said Sonic, "you two would still be losing even if Tails and I weren't teaming up… *or screen cheating…*"  
"Wait- what was that last part!?" Maxwell asked.  
"Uhhhh, mean and cheesy?" replied Tails, like a question.  
"RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT," said Lily, "and I'm the president of the 'Angry Video Game Nerd' Fan Club."  
Then Sonic said, "Uhh, aren't you a little to young to be watching that stuff on YouTube?"  
"Uhhh," Lily replied, "maybe…"  
All of a sudden, in the game, Sonic was knifed in the back by Maxwell, and Maxwell earned something called "back stabber". "GRRR! If I could *or knew how to…* I'd send you to some giant forest, where you are very likely to get lost, and you'd have to rely on some wooden puppet man named Geno to get out, *gasps for air* only to fight an impossibly hard boss, who will always lock button A or Y first!" yelled Sonic, making an unbelievably big reference to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars.  
Tails couldn't help but to laugh, until he too was knifed by Maxwell.  
—––Two Hours Later…—––  
Tails and Lily were both in their in beds (they were separate beds, don't get the wrong idea, people!), trying to sleep. Sonic and Maxwell were still killing each other in Call of Duty: Black Ops. "Ugh! Sonic, it's 01:30 AM! Turn of the Playstation 3!" yelled Tails.  
"Wait… bro… I'm… winning… just… got'ta… finish… this… match…" said Sonic.  
Lily and Tails started banging their heads against the wall.

To Be Continued…


	8. fun a pissed-off Sonic (ch 008)

Disclaimer: GAHHHHHHH! I f&%$ing HATE the disclaimer! WHY IS IT NEEDED!? Anyway, hey, I think I remembered what's-his-name's PenName… I think it's 'InsertOriginalPenNameHere', or something…

* * *

So, when we last left Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Maxwell, and Lily, Sonic and Maxwell were still PS3-ing, while Lily and Tails were still banging their heads against a hard dry wall-ing.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, the part of my face where I was punched still hurts, and now I'm banging it against a wall!" yelled Tails, "HELLLLLLLLL-OOOOOOOOO?!"  
"What!?" yelled Maxwell.  
"Shut it, Max. What's wrong Tails?" asked Sonic.  
"Shall I say it in 'Sonic Language'?" replied Tails, "Me was hurt in front of head. Me hit it against weird barricade in front o' me. My front of head go even more ouch. I mean, moar owwcheez"  
"Grrrr," grumbled Sonic, "You're SO lucky you're my best friend, or else I'd-"  
Tails started laughing.  
All of a sudden, Sonic died (in Call of Duty: Black Ops).

Tails laughed even harder.

Then, Sonic yelled at Maxwell, "Grrrrr! YOU SON OF A B-" 

* * *

But was cut off by, "The end…  
…of the chapter…"


End file.
